


Nerves (Eric Surt x Reader Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, Love Confessions, admin kai, eric surt - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Eric has something he wants to tell you, but will he manage to spit it out?Drabble, fluff, underrated Eric





	Nerves (Eric Surt x Reader Drabble Fluff)

'Well, shit, how am I supposed to do this?'

Eric looked up at your studio apartment, his eyebrows furrowed. He’d never been very good when it came to girls, considering his background, so when he had figured out what his feelings for you were, suffice to say that he was a bit confused as to what to do about it. You both had known each other for several months now, and something about you just drew him in, and he knew if he didn’t do something about it, someone else would come along and snatch you up. So here he was, a hand knocking on your door as he gulped down the nerves that were settling in his stomach.

'Please be home, please be home...'

When he heard the click of the deadbolt on your door, he instantly began to second guess his decision. What if you weren’t into guys? What if you liked someone else? What if you just didn’t like him?

When your eyes caught his, he could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest. He quickly cleared his throat and gave you a crooked smile, hoping to come off confidently.

“H-Hey. Do you mind if I come in?”

“Oh, sure. Come right in~”

When you let him inside, he looked around your apartment nervously, biting the tip of his tongue. He turned back to you when you closed the door, pulling his hood to lay flat on his back.

“Is there something that you needed?”

“There is. I actually, uh, want to tell you something important.”

He took a small breath, calming his nerves as much as he could before looking at you past his blonde locks of hair, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I... I want to tell you that... uh... Well, that you make me feel....”

He stopped and sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head hang forward in embarrassment. Why was this so hard for him?

“Crap... Okay, you make me feel... really happy... and actually, pretty good about myself. You’re funny and really smart. Plus you’re really cute and... and I think I’m in love with you.”

He could feel his cheeks burning a bright shade of red, his eyes not looking up at you, afraid that they would be met with a look of disgust or discomfort.

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. Did he really mean all of those things? It didn’t look like he was joking; it actually looked like he meant every word, which made you so giddy inside. You felt your own blush tinging your cheekbones, and you gently turned his face so that he would look at you.

“E-Eric, I... I don’t--”

“Oh, you don’t like me like that? I should’ve--”

“No, no, let me finish... I don’t know what to say. What you said makes me really happy... and I think I might be in love with you, too.”

You gave him a small smile, a happy, warm feeling spreading throughout your body. You hadn’t expected the blonde to be so open with his feelings, let alone have any feelings for you.

Eric blinked in surprise, not expecting you to say that at all. How was he so lucky to have earned your affection? As much as he questioned it, he just shoved them to the back of his mind as he pulled you into his arms in a tight hug, his crooked smile returning in full force to his face.

“Then you’re mine, right? It’d be cruel if you said that and wouldn’t be my girl.”


End file.
